Vadar
Vadar is an S-rank ninja who is the master mind behind the war in the Special Jounin Campaign and who created the organization called the "Dawn of Yami." He could be the grandson or grandnephew of ChiyoGrade C Mission "Grandmother's Gift". but he is the cousin of Kage Yudai,During Stage 5-1 of the Special Jounin Campaign. Ken,Special Event mission "Ken's Challenge". Aiko,Former Special Event mission "Fierce Cat" and step-cousin of AnakiDuring Stage 4 of the Chunin Campaign but he really hates Yudai. He can produce large chakra attacks and Time-Space Ninjutsu. He first appears in Stage 1-2: Unpredicted Attack of the Special Jounin Campaign as the master of Genan. He later appears in Stage 3-2: Call For Backup along with the Butterfly Sage and attacked the Sensor Division from behind. In Stage 5-1: Medical Division, it is revealed by Yudai that he is Yudai's cousin and Vadar was more talented than Yudai at everything and that Vadar's dream was to become Hokage of the Fire Village. However, Vadar was not allowed to become a Hokage since he was living in the branch family of their clan. After the Jounin Exam when Kojima attacked the Fire Village, Vadar was learning a skill by his clan called Kinjutsu: Spirit Integration and then he left the village, seeking revenge against Yudai and the village, and plan on recreating the village as his dream village. When Yudai encounters Vadar, Vadar told Yudai that he plans on killing Yudai, destroying the Fire Village and recreating the village, so he summoned a Bull Mask using Kinjutsu: Spirit Integration. After the Bull Mask failed, in Stage 6-2: Kage vs Kage, Vadar and Yudai fights but were interfered by the main character and the five division captains. The main character then battles Vadar and manages to survive the fight. While Yudai is still working on his Seal Ninjutsu: Ultimate Elements Seal, Vadar uses Spirit Unity and became stronger and the main character fights Vadar again. After Yudai's seal was complete, Yudai sealed away Vadar. Appears in Exams * Level 60 - Stage 1-1: The Force Of Yami (hintedThe "mystery enemy" is talking about the Dawn of Yami, Vadar's organization.) * Level 60 - Stage 1-2: Unpredicted Attack (first appearance; masked) * Level 60 - Stage 3-1: Defense! Defense! (hintedThe "unknown enemy" may be talking about Vadar, if not the Butterfly Sage.) * Level 60 - Stage 3-2: Call For Backup (masked) * Level 60 - Stage 4-2: Swords vs Ninjutsu (masked) * Level 60 - Stage 5-1: Medical Division (mentioned) * Level 60 - Stage 5-2: Time To Flight Back (mentioned) * Level 60 - Stage 6-1: The Released Beast (unmasked) * Level 60 - Stage 6-2: Kage vs Kage (unmasked) * Level 60 - Stage 6-3: Beyond Kage's Power (unmasked and empoweredSpirit Unity mode.) Stats Stage 6-2: Kage vs Kage Hard Mode * Level: 60 * HP: 183,000 * CP: 100,000 * Agility: < Masaki * Reactive Force: ??% Easy Mode * Level: 60 * HP: 62,000 * CP: 50,000 * Agility: ??? * Reactive Force: ??% Stage 6-3: Beyond Kage's Power Hard Mode * Level: 60 * HP: 366,000 * CP: 100,000 * Agility: > Masaki Easy Mode * Level: 60 * HP: 63,000 * CP: 50,000 * Agility: ??? Attacks NOTE: The damage values are the average values in the hard mode edition of the Special Jounin Campaign. The amount of damage these skills inflict on Easy mode are about 10% the amount. * Shigan ** Damage: 500 ** Cooldown: 0 ** Description: Creates dark fire from the ground. * Spirit Strike ** Damage: 300-500 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Used after losing a fifth amount of health. ** Description: A quick, dark punch. * Spirit Cannon ** Damage: 250-400 ** Cooldown: ? * Hashinryu: Flash Break ** Damage: 350 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Deals damage to all enemies if the attack hits the main player. During Stage 6-2 only, this is used after losing a quarter amount of health. ** Description: Jumps in the air, shooting dark fire to all player. * Hashinryu: Flash Blade * Damage: 550 * Cooldown: ? * Description: Jumps in the air, shooting dark fire. * Hashinryu: Flash Assassinate ** Damage: 1,500-2,000 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Used after losing three-quarters amount of health. ** Description: Jumps in the air, create a ball of darkness on a target. * Hashinryu: Flash Combo ** Damage: 2,200-2,700 (2,200-4,500 in Spirit Unity Mode) ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Deals damage to all enemies if the attack hits the main player. ** Description: Swiftly attacks the target back and forth. * Spirit Unity: Smash (Spirit Unity Mode) ** '''Damage: 5,000-6,000 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Stun 5 turn * '''Spirit Unity: Combo Shot (Spirit Unity Mode) ** Damage: 4,000-4,500 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Stun 5 turn Non-combat skills * Kinjutsu: Spirit Integration: Vadar used this to summon the Bull Mask. * Spirit Unity: Vadar used this to use a put up a beast-like, darkness aura around him. Gallery The Force of Yami.png|Vadar in silhouette. Vadar.png|Vadar wearing his mask. Vadar unmasked.png|Vadar not wearing his mask. Yadar vs Yudai.png|Vadar facing his cousin, Yudai. Beyond Kage's Power - Screenshot 02.png|Vadar growing power from Spirit Unity. Beyond Kage's Power - Screenshot 03.png|Vadar in beast mode from Spirit Unity. Vadar being sealed.png|Vadar being sealed away in Yudai's Seal Ninjutsu: Ultimate Elements Seal. See also * Category:NPCs * Category:Enemies * Special Jounin Campaign Trivia * The appearance of the aura that surrounds Vadar after using Spirit Unity is very similar to the cloak of a Biju's chakra in Naruto. References Category:Enemies Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists